Nightmare Overcome
by BeTricks871
Summary: How "Stan's hell on earth" should've ended. Done without doingyourmom's permission due that he is probably death now.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare overcome**

* * *

**By: BeTricks871**

* * *

**Summary: How "Stan's hell on earth" should've ended. Done without doingyourmom's permission due that he is probably death now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Counseling**

* * *

GASP

Stan woke up sweating and panting, quiet as possible for not waking up everyone.

"What he hell was that dream even about? How long i have been sleeping? 2:40? Still i have a lot too still relax?"

A nightmare. Just a cocksucking recreation of horror movies in his head.

But what kind?

What king of nightmare is one in which everybody turns your back, your parents disown you, turns them into jerk with superiority delusions, appears from the nothing a motherfucker fuckface with an army of friends that even bullies you, the other ones enjoy your misery like if Penelope Spectra were, and you think that there is no other way than suicide?

Well he had to know it tomorrow. After school. He would be serious had to go to a counseling.

Not the school's one.

A very expensive one.

Probably that even sells autohelp books.

But he had to be careful that nobody noticed what's the fuck with him.

* * *

After school, Stan retuned home alone, instead with his friends, for going into a expensive therapist, but without his family could knew.

He found on his savings, under his pillow and his bed some money to pay him.

Enough money.

He went into the Therapy officines of the town, to the most expensive therapist.

A guy named Daniel L. Travis.

He could help him to know what he fears about.

He waited until... "Stan Marsh, is that it?" asked one of the secretaries of the therapist.

"Yeah it's me" he walked onto the room.

"Hello i'm the therapist Daniel L. Travis" Daniel said.

"Hi i had a long and terrifying nightmare, and i want to know what i fear" Stan said, laying down on one of the room's sofas.

"Ah nightmare ah? Care to explain me?" Asked Daniel.

"Yeah, by the way, it's long so you have to take notes of it, notes of the half parts, because how you should know a nightmare-"

"-represents what a persons fears in the real world. I know i know. Let's get this started" Said Daniel ready to analize.

"Ok, the nightmare was that i had my life just like i have"

"For what are you saying it must be a fear to feeling to be the center of the universe"

"But my girlfriend's friends hated me. I don't know when or since. But i could feel a demonic flame sparkling in his eyes"

"Classic, must represents heterophobia"

"Then again his parents either"

"Okay, must personificate the fear of your girl's parents misjudging you"

"Then again, one of my babe's friends formed a band and his representant tried to blame accusing me of peeping, and when everybody knew it, my parents and my uncle disowned me, my girlfriend cheated on me with my super best friend Kyle, banging him and marrying him, the others, let's just say, that they bullied me as well the representants and his gang of gorillas, making me live a hell here, so i didn't had other exit than suicide" Stan explained long but slowly.

"Alright for what have you been explaining, it turns out that all of it personificates your fear of feeling the center of the universe, and after that the persons see you like some kind of freak, for something they accuse you. You are a sympathic and a kind boy who doesn't never go down the ungratefuls level"

"Wow, that's very true"

"And for the nightmares, i have a solution" he handed him a little jar "Relax pills, for persons who suffers of PTSD or nightmares that act like demons inside of him who consumes him"

"Ok, i'll drink them"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome. Well… see ya"

"See ya Marsh"

Then he gone home.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Happy Place**

* * *

GASP

Oh no not again!

Not again that deadly nightmare!

But this time was different.

He could felt how did that nightmare finished:

He didn't found any other option than the suicide.

He hanged himself with a robe...

Until he felt the robe cutting his respiration.

Looks like the pills didn't work, so tomorrow would take drastic measures

* * *

At the clinic…

* * *

"Hi Stan how may i help you?" Daniel Greeted.

"Hi sir, i was asking if by the afternoon we can go to the woods" Stan said.

"Em why?"

"Because the chillax pills you gave me didn't worked. The nightmare turned worse. I felt myself how i died hanging myself with a robe until it cutted me the respiration, so to overcome it for good, i need somewhere away from the people, to find my happy place"

"I'll see what we can do"

"At what hour?"

"How about 5.58 pm"

"Good"

* * *

At 5.58 pm, at the woods…

* * *

"Okay, we are finally here in the woods, away from everything to find a happy place" The Travis man said as he and Stan sat down crossing his legs.

"Find the happy place, find the happy place, find the happy place" they repeated, for 5 minutes, hearing just nothing than the peaceness of the woods, then again Stan couldn't feel nothing than that.

He just achieved it.

He could have finally overcomed that Lovecraft-ish nightmare.

"I think i made it" Stan said with a warm smile.

"Yeah" replied Daniel.

"Thanks for everything" they high-5ed

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aluminum helmets**

* * *

At clinic...

* * *

"Hi Stan..." But he was cutted off by the boy.

"Before you say anything, i want you to say that trip to the woods was a waste of time, because the last nightmare i had was something i want to suicide, it was an armageddon, they becomed a beast that blamed me of the end of worlda and they ate me."

"So… It didn't worked. I have a solution."

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

"How can serve aluminum helmets"

"Well the aluminum tube that connects our helmets reflect the brain waves that allows us to reach each others dreams"

"Ok, you have the hot milk?"

"Yeah" They drank the milk as they fell asleep. 3 minutes later they woke up like the milk didn't had effect.

"Let's get chloroform" they leaved the clinic as they headed the market but inside there was nothing than a black abyss.

"We'll jump" they jumped but they fall at the ceiling but it flipped.

"Where are we?" Stan asked.

"It must be the spaces between our dreams" Daniel Said.

"Where we should go" Stan said.

"Over there" Daniel pointed onto somewhere as they gone there running but they reached a grey-ish cloudy desert.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked worried.

"It is kind of a dream of mine" stan said as an giant boot appeared revealing up a giant man wearing a old diving suit. "And we must RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" yelled as he and the psychiatrist run the fast as they could but the giant dude's hand trapped them.

"AAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DREAM?" Daniel yelled.

"I GOT TRAUMATIZED WHEN I SAW SPONGEBOB THE MOVIE IN THE PART OF THE CYCLOPS I COULDN'T GET OVER IT ON THE POSTERIOR SCENES! BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Stan Yelled as the cyclops took them and minutes later…

"STAN!" Stan heard Travis' voice. "WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT I GOT HUNGRY AND I HATE A BITE OF YOUR ARM!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Stan yelled "You did?" He saw that they were in a car at an ocean's most deep, like Mariana Trench. "Oh no! WE ARE IN A CAR! IN THE DEEPEST OF MARIANA'S! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" He started hyperventilating.

"Stop it stan! Stop hyperventilating! You are running out the oxygen! Try another way!" Stan recieved travis' order as he reached to turn on the air filter, as a torrent of black goo spit from there and washed the guy and the raven haired boy And they reached a place.

It looked to be where are Wendy's friends: Bebe, Heidi, Lola and Heidi.

"Where are we Marsh?" Daniel asked feeling that something did not fit.

"The dream that i was talking about" Stan said scared as he remembered the part when Stan "gaved" wendy's Friends creepy plushie bears that said to sock my cock. "AND IT'S STRONGER!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as Travis did so seeing how the scene went forward faster to some scenes that leaved Stan broken. Wendy and Kyle's Wedding and how blackmailed Shelly, the last person he could trust.

"STAN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!"

"THIS NIGHTMARE IS TOO STRONG"

"THAT WASN'T REAL YOU IDIOT! THINK OTHER ENDING!"

"OK!"

He imagined that instead Kyle kissed Wendy, he kissed Naruto's Madara Uchiha.

"Can you imagine something gross?" The psychiatrist said keeping the desire of puking.

"Ok" The raven haired boy said.

At when they blackmailed Shelley, Stan paused that scene like if he was watching a movie on Youtube, and he imagined their "parents" igniting, dying in an gross and Bizarre way.

"Can you imagine something less gross than that" Daniel asked.

"Excuse me i thought i could hide happy with Shelley" Stan said simply.

"You can unless they arrest you and put you onto the killer chair." Randy and Sharon regenerated. "IMAGINE SOMETHING ELSE!"

"I CAN NOT" Stan screamed.

"I'm afraid we can't avoid the unimaginable" the psychiatrist said watching the strong scene of Stan ending his life as he related the boy when he first met:shotting himself in the head.

"NOOOOOOO!" The marsh Boy did his last effort to finally make that trauma a legend spoken from mouth to mouth.

And it did.

He imagined he lived while the thugs that ruined his lives, the ones who betrayed him, Wendy's girl friends, his parents, even his own sister, his uncle, and Mr. Kincaid, turn into ashed as if he wore Thanos glove And Snapped his fingers.

* * *

Back at the reality…

* * *

They woke up….

"Well after all that i guess you can forget it in your life" Daniel said with a warm smile.

"Yeah that means i don't have to come here anymore, Thanks for everythig doc travis" Stan said smiling either shaking hands with the man and going to his home and later hanging out with his friends.

"Ok bye" Daniel said.

**THE END **


End file.
